


Deets

by sadtomato



Series: A Sight Worth Seeing [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy shit, you actually--did you actually?” he asks. </p><p>“I actually did.” Lardo can’t stop smiling, can’t keep the giggle out of her voice.</p><p>“Lardo, baby. You fuckin’ saint. Give. Me. The deets,” Shitty says.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Lardo calls Shitty right after her night of fun sexytimes with Jack and Bitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deets

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after "A Sight Worth Seeing." I suppose technically you don't have to read that one to read this one, but it would be better if you did. Go ahead, I'll wait here.
> 
> Shoutout to iShuzu, who left a comment on that fic wondering about Shitty and Lardo's conversation. Ask and ye shall receive.

“Hey,” Shitty says, already breathless when he answers the phone. “Hey. How are you? You okay?”

Lardo laughs and stretches out in Jack’s comfy guest bed--not as big as the king-sized monstrosity in his bedroom, but still really, really nice. 

“I’m great,” she says, wiggling her toes. “Really great.” She’s sore, in a pleasant way; her hips ache, her cunt is tender, the skin on her chest and her inner thighs is still tingling from Jack’s five o’clock shadow scraping against her skin. 

“Holy shit, you actually--did you actually?” he asks. 

“I actually did.” Lardo can’t stop smiling, can’t keep the giggle out of her voice.

“Lardo, baby. You fuckin’ saint. Give. Me. The deets,” Shitty says.

Lardo can’t stop smiling. She loves this night--she loved every minute of what she did with Jack, loved Bitty watching them, loved seeing how intense those two are together. She loves this part best; sharing it with Shitty, the way Shitty loves it, too. 

“What do you want to know?” she teases. She kicks the blankets down around her feet; she’s still overheated, Shitty’s t-shirt sticking to the small of her back. She thought about showering before she called him, but she didn’t want to wait--and she likes feeling a little dirty when she talks to him after.

“Did you guys talk about it first? Or just straight to the nasty?” he asks. Lardo pictures him lying in his bed in Cambridge, textbooks stacked on his bedside table, an ashtray on top them. It’s Saturday night, after ten; there’s no way he hasn’t smoked at least one joint.

“We talked a little, yeah,” Lardo says, thinking back to her conversation with Jack and Bitty. “Not for long though. I had some pie.”

“Fuck, I miss Bitty’s pie. What kind?” Shitty asks.

“Cherry. It was dope.”

“Goddammit, that’s my third favorite,” he whines. “You tell Bittle--”

“Shitty. Focus.”

“Right, the fucking,” Shitty says with a chuckle. “So. Was there? Fucking?”

“Yeah,” Lardo says. “Eventually.”

“Eventually? What did you do first?” Shitty asks. Lardo hears the shift in his tone, all the levity gone.

“He kissed me,” she says, closing her eyes and reliving that moment. “He picked me up and sat me on his lap.”

“He a good kisser?” Shitty asks shyly.

“Yeah, really good,” Lardo admits. “Intense. He kissed my neck a lot, too. You know what that does to me.”

“Makes you so wet,” Shitty breathes. 

“Mmmm,” Lardo agrees. “Yeah. It’s my favorite.”

“Were you naked? On his lap?” Shitty asks. Lardo pictures him with his eyes closed, one hand clutching the phone and the other on his cock. 

“No, was wearing your clothes. Your boxers and the Samwell t-shirt you left in my room.” Lardo listens for the hitch in his breath; she knew that would drive him crazy. “Didn’t keep them on long, though. He took the shirt off right away. Had his hands all over me.”

“God, Lardo.”

“Had his mouth on me, too. Sucking on my nipples and biting them.” She teases herself as she talks, pinching one nipple and then the other. They’re not sore; Jack wasn’t rough with her there, not nearly as rough as he could have been. “His hands are so fucking big, Shitty.”

“Bigger than--” Shitty starts, but then he cuts off with a whine. He can’t bring himself to ask for it, most of the time.

“Yeah, bigger than you,” Lardo says. “Big hands, big muscles. Big cock.”

“Fuck,” Shitty moans. He likes this, when Lardo’s with other guys--likes her to compare, to tell him how they’re better than him. He gets off on it, and she likes getting him off. It works.

“Do you wanna know how he made me come?” 

“Yes,” Shitty says immediately, breathlessly.

“The first time,” she says, sliding her hand down over her stomach. “He used his hand.” She slides two fingers through her slit, where she’s still wet and achy. She’s already come three times, she shouldn’t still be this turned on, but she can’t stop thinking about Shitty getting off to this.

“The first time?” he asks, hoarse. “How many?”

“How many what?” she asks. “How many times did Jack make me come?”

“Yeah.”

“Three, I think. Yeah, three,” Lardo says. She presses a finger inside herself, where she’s a little sore from fucking Jack, and then drags it back up to her clit. “His hand, then he ate my pussy, then he fucked me. Three. Bitty watched the whole time.”

“Jesus, really?” Shitty sounds surprised.

“Yeah, really. Think you were right about them, too. Think Bitty tops the fuck out of him.”

“Fuck. Did you see?”

“No, he just... Jack was eating me out, and he was getting off on it, and Bitty thought he was going to come so he just... made him stop. Just said his name, just, ‘Jack,’ and Jack just froze.”

“Is that all?” Shitty sounds desperately curious. 

“He didn’t move at all, not an inch, ‘til Bitty said he could.”

“That’s fucking hot,” Shitty says. “How come we don’t do that?”

“We can,” Lardo offers. She pictures it; Shitty on his knees for her, straining to be good for her. “Yeah, we can.”

“God, Lardo.”

“It was so hot, Shitty. Jack got me off again right after that. Big fucking fingers inside me while he licked my clit. God, I came so fucking hard.” Her voice is shaky now, her fingers rubbing steadily, hips twitching up against her hand.

Shitty groans, makes a low, desperate sound, and Lardo knows he must be close.

“After that, did he--did he fuck you?” 

“Yeah. Tried with him on top, but he’s too fucking big. Bigger than you.” Shitty makes a choked off noise, and she keeps talking. “I had to get on top. You know what I was thinking about?”

“What?” Shitty’s quick to reply, hanging off her every word. 

“Wanted him to come inside me. Fill me up. You don’t get to do that, do you?” 

“No,” Shitty gasps. “Want to, I want that, so much.”

“I know. When you fuck me as good as Jack does, you can come in me. Or I can let him do it, fuck me, come in me, and you can fuck me after. When I’m all wet from him.”

“Lardo,” Shitty whispers. “God, baby. I’m so close.”

“Jack was so good,” she says, breathing hard. She moves her fingers to her clit, rubbing herself hard now, trying to wring one last orgasm out of her tired body. “Better than you. He’s so fucking good.”

“Want,” he gasps. “I want.”

“You jealous?”

“God, fuck, yes,” Shitty admits. She knows that tremble in his voice; he’s desperately turned on, handling himself roughly, squeezing his cock and probably thrusting up into his fist. She takes a chance; zeroes in on something she’s picked up on, something Shitty’s never said outright.

“Jealous of him, or of me, Shits? You want Jack to make you come?” 

“Fuck.” Shitty says; it sounds involuntary, like it was startled out of him. “Lardo, fuck.”

“Bet he would,” she says, closing her eyes to picture it. “Bet he’d suck your cock. Bet he’d fuck you. I’d watch him fuck you.”

Shitty makes an inhuman noise then, a loud, low groan, and Lardo listens as he moans and whimpers through his orgasm, dragging out her own pleasure until she knows she can come. 

“Tell me you want it,” she begs. “Tell me.”

“Lardo,” Shitty slurs. “I want it. Want him to fuck me like he fucked you.”

Lardo comes again, overwhelmed at the idea, the image of Shitty and Jack together. She’s quiet this time, exhausted, but sighs happily as she comes down.

“Christ, baby, I think I came so hard I _died_ ,” Shitty mumbles.

“I would’ve, if my vagina wasn’t fucking exhausted,” Lardo grumbles. “Wish you were here, babe,” she says softly.

“Me too,” Shitty admits. “Loved all of that, though. God, you’re so filthy.”

“Me?” Lardo scoffs. “I was a sweet, innocent cherub before I got involved with you.”

“What about that time your freshman year when you and your R.A.--”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she interrupts. She turns over on her side and curls up, picking at the hem of Shitty’s t-shirt. “Shits?”

“Yeah?”

“That was all okay, right? That shit I said?” She know it is, but she needs to hear him say it.

“Completely okay,” Shitty assures her. “Completely hot. No feeling guilty about dirty talk, not when you’re so goddamn good at it.”

They talk about nothing for a while, Lardo covering the phone when she yawns, but Shitty’s tired too and it’s not long before their voices are both trailing off mid-sentence.

“We’d better go to sleep,” Lardo finally says.

“Okay. Thanks for calling, Lards,” he says. “I loved this,” he adds, quieter. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Get some sleep.”


End file.
